villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Entity (Atop the Fourth Wall)
The Entity (A.K.A. MissingNo) is a Lovecraftian being, an “Outer God” determined to absorb all things into itself and a villain from Atop the Fourth Wall. History Past The Entity originated in the universe of Lord Vyce where it absorbed Vyce’s universe. From there, it continued to absorb other universes into itself, believing that they lacked its “beauty” and gained a cult of gollowers. However Vyce resisted it and though he never posed a threat to the Entity, he did manage to weaken it. Thus it fled through the multiverse, seeking some way to get rid of Vyce. After reaching our universe, the Entity decided that Linkara was the one it needed and when Vyce followed it, Linkara battled and defeated him. A Piece of the World Is Missing With Vyce gone, the Entity could finally begin its work, absorbing various people and locations across the Earth. Linkara (having not believed in the Entity) was first clued into its existence by a book he found during his review in Silent Hill Dead Alive, which had this poem. the path you should have never crossed the Beast exacts a heavy cost the number of the Beast is lost you will know it by its hissing The bones from Hell you cannot tame devour your life and all your fame that is the price to play its game and all while you’re reminiscing Beneath the seas, besides the flame, off the coast when the lost beast came, to bring the world misery and shame a piece of the world is missing The Entity’s first notable victim was Dr. Linksano as he planned to use his Junior Chemistry Playset to create a weapon to use against Linkara. Later on, as Linkara was reading the old book, Lori Prince came on the TV to report that buildings were strangely disappearing, often in central Minnesota, like part of the world was missing. After the Ninja-Style Dancer started investigating the Entity, but it discovered him. It wounded him, but the ninja found his way into Linkara’s apartment and gave him a title card that said, “A piece of the world is missing. Its voice is not its own”. However as Linkara tried to get medical attention for Ninja-Style Dancer, he received a phone call from 90s Kid and the Entity claimed the ninja. Linkara, starting to realize the Entity did exist, continued to study the book, telling Pollo to upgrade the Comicron-1, notably including giving it an AI. As Linkara kept studying the book, the pages started filling themselves in and he realized that the writings were referring to the Entity. One page was covered by the words “IAMTHENEVERSHOULD” and another said “EVERYBODY IS GONE”. Linkara also started to think he was being watched and knew that something was coming in a few months. Later on, Harvey Finevoice came across the old book and read the poem inside, saying that he knew what it referred to. However the Entity took him as well before he could warn Linkara. Later on, when Linkara tried to do his “I AM A MAN” punch, he was knocked back and a glitch appeared, saying, “can you see me?” Linkara eventually called Iron Liz, Pollo, and 90s Kid to a meeting, where Nimue reported that over 1 billion people had disappeared and governments and news agencies were finally starting to really notice. Linkara explained that the perpetrator was very methodical, taking people in heavily populated areas where people wouldn’t really notice or in rural areas that didn’t have many people anyways. People never witnessed the disappearances and there was no indication left behind as to what happened. Linkara had created a number of defensive measures and ordered Pollo to turn them on. However while the others were talking about how to defend themselves, the intruder alarm went off and they rushed into the living room to found Pollo was the Entity’s next victim. Linkara scanned the room to find a faint particle trace that quickly disappeared and the remaining particles wildly shifted in mass and volume. Soon after this, as Linkara was reading the book again, he saw to his shock that one page read “I CAN SEE YOU, LINKARA”. However he declared that it was on. The Entity then went after Spoony, Marzgurl, Benzaie, and Sadpanda, as well as people all over the world. Facing Linkara After Linkara completed the his review of Planet of the Symbiotes, the intruder alarm went off and he joined Iron Liz and 90’s Kid in the living room. They could hear the Entity all around them, but Linkara couldn’t get a lock on it with his tricorder. Liz was then snatched away by the Entity and Linkara tried to desperately call for help from his fellow reviewers. However he soon realized that he and 90’s Kid were the only ones left on Earth, everyone else had been absorbed by the Entity. But Linkara started to think to himself, 90s Kid had been acting very strange during his KISS review, 90s Kid had called him when Ninja Style Dancer was taken, 90s Kid had been the last one with Harvey Finevoice when he disappeared, and Pollo vanished when they were all in the room together. Linkara then questioned why the Entity would spare the 90s Kid, coming to the conclusion that the Entity was the 90s Kid or at least disguised as him. Linkara then realized what the Entity really was from all its qualities, it had no voice and its presence created glitches. He finally understood that he’d been thinking about the poem in the wrong way. The line, “a piece of the world is missing”, referred to the creature’s name, MissingNo. The Entity (in 90s Kids body) said that their game had been amusing, but it was time for it to end as it removed its sunglasses, revealing 90s Kids eyes to be full of static and his voiced changed to that of the Entity. The Entity declared that it was an Outer God and explained its goals, revealing how it had used Linkara to rid itself of Vyce. With Vyce gone, the Entity left Linkara alone as it assimilated his universe. Linkara attempted to use his magic gun against the Entity but it did nothing and the creature made the gun disappear. Linkara retreated into his room, yelling for Nimue to activate the forcefields while the Entity did nothing. Inside Nimue explained that the creature cut her off from Comicron-1, so they can’t transport to it and anyways, the Entity was absorbing the ship as they spoke. Nimue went on to explain that the force field didn’t pose any obstacle to the creature and revealed that it was just toying with Linkara. Nimue suggested using a Poke Ball since the Entity was from Pokemon, but Linkara said his Poke Balls were in the living room. Besides the creature was so huge and powerful at that point, he had no idea what he’d be throwing the Poke Ball at. Determined to take his mind off the situation, Linkara decided to read “The Electric Tale of Pikachu”. As he finished, Nimue informed Linkara that the Entity was all around the room. Seeing no way to stop the creature, Linkara decided to go out to meet his fate, but before he did, he noticed the Planet of the Symbiotes comic, which gave him an idea. As he approached the Entity, the creature mockingly asked if this was where they fought. However Linkara revealed he’d given up, since nothing he had could defeat it, but before the Entity absorbed him, he wanted to ask a question. It agreed to answer and Linkara asked the Entity what it would do after it absorbed him. It replied that it would continue to absorb every universe until it was existence itself, but Linkara asked what it would do then. The Entity was confused by the question and Linkara asked what it would do when its ultimate goal was complete. What could it do when it was reality itself? The Entity couldn’t create things because it would just absorb those things back into itself. Linkara explained that absorbing everything, the Entity would be all alone, existence would be its prison. All possibilities and experiences would be gone. The Entity became increasingly agitated, pacing forth considering Linkara’s words and questioning its goal. Linkara then asked the creature a question it could answer, what happened when an Outer God died? The Entity declared that it would find out and proceeded to destroy itself, restoring everything it’d absorbed over the last few months. Powers The Entity is extremely powerful, creating glitches and static in the world just from its presence. It can absorb people, places, and even whole universes into itself and is very intelligent about doing it. The Entity can also take over bodies to use as a disguise, but can spread itself beyond that one body. Trivia *The Entity is meant to be another universe version of MissingNo. (short for Missing Number), a well-known glitch Pokemon from the handheld Pokemon games. It was used as a villain by Linkara, because MissingNo. greatly frightens him, due to the fact that when he did the trick to cause the glitch, it took the form of a Kabutops skeleton as opposed to the normal patch of glitch that MissingNo. usually appears as. Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Asexual Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Internet Villains Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Obsessed Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessor Category:Deities Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads